Gooey Galleon
The Gooey Galleon is a pirate ship which is home to The Gooey Galleon Gang and the figurehead, Mavis. The ship was first spotted in March 2012, where it was crashed on Music Island. Later on in July 2012, Marooned Five made their first appearance in Season 2 Mission 5. In May 2013 they appeared again for the Pirate Takeover and had the Gooey Galleon docked on Bleurgh Beach. Mavis Mavis is the figurehead of the Gooey Galleon, or as Captain Codswallop describes it, the ship's unicorn. Although this would imply she is only a decoration, she seems to be the ship itself. She refers to herself as a Girly Galleon and the ship cannot leave without her approval. More prove of this is found in Season 3 Mission 4: The Secret Treasure of Potion Ocean, where Captain Codswallops orders to free Mavis, where as the action for the player is decribed as "Free the Gooey Galleon". This would make the Gooey Galleon the title of the ship, with Mavis being her actual name. However, even though she is shown to control aspects of the ship, such as the ladder to the Crows nest, she claims she can only control doors. This is only of use for the player because the ghost pirates can pass through mass and float. She doesn't seem to have much of a relationship with the ghost pirates, other than being annoyed by them. They do not seem to care for her as they apparently never clean her and always run off when they dock to drink wobble-ade. The ghost pirates sometimes pull pranks on her. In season 2: Mission 5: The Curse of the Paw Wavin' Kitten they placed a diving helmet on her head because they thought it was funny, but Mavis was suffocating. The ghost pirates were in a cursed state at this moment and according to Jaunty Jack, they weren't acting like themselves, so the harmfulness of this prank may not be regular. In Lost in Hong Bong they (Mr. Mushy Peas and McScruff) steal her make-up to play with it. ---- Moshipedia Mavis the Figurehead As the enchanted figurehead of the Gooey Galleon, Mavis can remember the days before the crew became ghostified. Don't bother asking her about it - she's usually too busy humming spooky songs and bobbing for pilchards. ---- Character Encyclopedia ]] Main When you first see the Gooey Galleon, you might be fooled into thinking Mavis is just a wooden sculpture on the front of the spooky ship. But this enchanted carved critter has experienced a lot in her long seafaring life. In fact, Mavis is so old that she even remembers a time before the crew turned into ghost pirates! Spooky sea shanties ]]Mavis doesn't talk much, as she's too busy creating an eerie atmosphere on deck by humming sinister songs. What a creepy carving! She also enjoys bobbing her head up and down in the sea, looking for unsuspecting pilchards to snack on. Yum! Haunting the seas ' Mavis moves effortlessly through the darkness, taking the ''Gooey Galleon headfirst into action. '''Data File story 'Captain Codswallop's Sleepy Shanty']] Hangout: On the Ghost Pirates' Gooey Galleon Hobbies: Swiping tasty fish out of the sea Often spotted: Appearing spookily through the fog Notes * Ears pricked to listen out for other ships. * Long neck, great for reaching down into the sea. * Beautifully sculpted unicorn's horn. Captain Codswallop's Cabin The Cabin is air-tight, according to Captain Codswallop in Season 3 Mission 4: The Secret Treasure of Potion Ocean, making the boat work as a submarine for a limited time, as the oxygen is drained. This room contains the skeleton of Captain Codswallop, a bed and several pinched good such as boxes from Highpants Productions, Hoodoo drumbs, a surfboard with Peppy's Emblem on it and later the poster of Cirque Du BonBon. Gooey Galleon cabin.png The Crow's Nest McScruff hangs out here most of the time. Gooey Galleon Crows Nest daytime.png|Daytime; Lost in Hong Bong. Gooey Galleon Crows Nest nighttime.png|Nighttime; The Curse of the Paw Wavin Kitten. Category:Marooned Five Category:Vehicles Category:Characters